Romance at the Burrow
by Griffindor Gabrielle
Summary: Harry and Ginny are kindling back the romance they once had in Hogwarts. Harry Ginny fan fiction.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ginny had been in love with harry for nearly 6 years, yet she wasn't even sure if he noticed her. At Hogwarts in her 6th year they had a relationship, but since Harry had broken up with her and defeated voldemort he almost seemed to avoid her. She was to scared to ask Hermione for advise because if she told Ron he could react badly. But Ginny kind of figured Hermione already knew because she was always staring at harry.

"Ginny?Ginny are you all right?" She came out of her apparently long daydream to find ,of course, Harry sitting beside her at the breakfast table in the Burrow actually talking to her. "Huh? oh... um... what was that?" Ginny Said nervously. "Ginny ,dear, are you okay? you look quite ill." Mrs. Weasley asked her worried ly. George began "She's just dreaming of Ha-." "GEORGE!" Hermione screamed which saved Ginny lots of trouble from her father. "I'm fine, just a bit tired." Ginny finally admitted. "Well try to wake up because I need you and Ron to degnome the garden again. I t seems like there eve n more than last year!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Ugh. last year it took Ron and I 2 afternoons to degnome and it was going to take even longer this year. " Hermione and Harry, dears, would you please clean up after breakfast while they de gnome?" " Actually, Mrs. Weasley, if you don't mind me and eRon could Trade jobs. I would much rather de gnome" Mrs. Weasley agreed while Ron whispered a solid," I owe you one."

 ** _Harry's Thoughts_**

Harry told Ron he was giving him and Hermione alone time, but in all honesty he was wanting alone time with Ginny. He had been nervous to talk to her sjnsince he had broken up with her, but now seemed like the perfect chance.


	2. Agreed Love

**_I do not own the Harry Potter series for if I did I would have more money._**

Chapter Two

As Ginny and Harry walked toward the garden to begin de gnoming, Ginny felt extremely nervous. They began throwing the gnomes out or zapping them with their wands. "Ugh... it's getting terrible hot out here isn't it." Harry exclaimed. He began to remove his shirt and Ginny' face became so red she looked like a tomato. Quidditch practice and defeating Voldemort had left Harry with nice muscles and abs. Ginny looked away quickly and tried to begin a conversation to end the awkward silence.

She tried to talk and opened her mouth, but quickly closed it at loss of words. Finally she managed to slip out,"So, that was nice of you to trade with Ron. He hates degnoming ." "Oh...Um...Right," Harry replied," I didn't necessarily do it for Ron. I wanted to talk to you." Ginny stood there flabbergasted at Harry's last remark. Why would he want to talk to her? "I just feel bad about, you know, the way I ended things." "Oh, that's what this is about? Look, if you want to be with Hermione I'll be oka-" "No way! Besides Ron has eyes for her. Don't you think I've noticed how you act around me? You always blush or grin when I walk in the room.

"Um... I...I dont know. So, why do you want to talk to me?" "Ginny I know you're not dumb, I still like you and I have a feeling you like me too." Before she even realized it he was holding her hand and they were surprisingly close. He leaned in obviously to kiss her and she did the same. The kiss left Ginny with chills up her spine. Harry began running his hands through her hair and put his hand on her hip. Once they released Ginny was smiling from ear to ear.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Ginny asked. "I think it does." Harry replied. The rest to the day they giggled and made fun of each others gnome throwing abilities. Before they knew it they were done and the day had gone by surprisingly quickly. They decided to go behind the shed (out of sight from the Burrow windows) to sit and talk.

The new couple were holding hands and were once again sitting close to one another. Harry asked, "So how long have you liked me?" "Um... about 6 or 7 years." " "What? But what about you other relationships?" "Most were to get my mind off you," Ginny replied," The others were to make you jealous, with a little snogging in between."

"Well it certainly worked," Harry replied, " I tried to tell myself my feelings for you weren't real, but now I understand that they were more real than magic!" " Well I'm glad we're finally on the same page!So can we agree that I love you and you love me?" " I am sure of it this time that I love you with all of my heart."

Harry replied. Ginny began to look into his eyes and smile, but apparently that was a bad idea because it soon led to snogging. "HHARRY! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Oh great just the right person, Ron. " MO-" Ron's scream was soon muffled by Hermoine's hand. " Ron shush! Leave them alone it's not like we've never snogged back here?"

It suddenly made sense to both Harry and Ginny where Ron and Hermione always disappeared to. "Ron if you tell mom about us I'll tell her about you sleeping in Hermione's room at night!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron reluctantly made the deal with a fearful look in his eyes. " Okay, but you two get in the house!" Ginny laughed and led Harry by the hand into the burrow.


	3. New knowledge

**_I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did I would have more money._**

Ginny led Harry the the Burrow while holding hands.

They stopped before arriving to the front door. They both decided it was best if they didn't hold hands in front of the rest of the family. Ron was bad enough. Harry , Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all walked into the amazing aroma of Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner. The four teens sat at the table. Of course Harry sat by Ginny. Once they had finished eating Harry found himself staring at Ginny. Her beauty often made him stare but now, instead of seeing her as a schoolboy crush, He saw her as the love of his life. Ginny soon realized he was staring. "Let's go into the family room," she whispered to him. Harry loved it when she whispered to him. It was the closest thing to kissing her.

He complied and followed her into the family room. They moved towards the sofa, sitting closer than Ron would have liked and intertwined their hands. "I love you Ginerva Weasley." "I love you too Harry Potter." He didn't plan on kissing her, but he couldn't resist the urge. He slowly leaned into her closing his eyes and kissed her on the lips. Ginny was the first and only person Harry had ever kissed that gave him the chills. Cho Chang's kiss was more out of sorrow for Cedric. Ginny's kisses were more than just a kiss. They kissed, and kissed until finally stopping after hearing the loud, "hmm hmmm." of someone clearing their throat. George was standing in the doorway.

Harry quickly stopped kissing Ginny and had a horrified look on his face. Why couldn't they get any privacy in the burrow? It must have been because there were 10 people living in the house. "Soooo... You two together again, eh?"

"So maybe we are, what's it to you?" Ginny replied sharply. " Okay, Okay, geez sorry, I forgot you were grumpy this time of the month." George replied. "GEORGE!" Ginny yelled. " What's that supposed to mean?" Harry added. "Mate, you seriously don't know?" "Dont know what?" "Harry dont you know about... girl things." George chuckled. Ginny seemed to be embarressed, but Harry didnt know why. "DAD COME HERE!" George yelled. "What is it this time , George?" Mr. Weasley asked with a sigh. " Harry doesn't know about... you know... girl things."

"Ah... I was afraid they didn't teach you thus at the muggle's house. Ginny go help your mother clean up" she left in a hurry trying to escape this embarrassing situation. Harry sat through the usual "talk" and when they were done talking he went straight up to his and Ron's room. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. Apparently news had gotten to Ron about it because he was waiting in their room asking about how it went. "Um... I guess it was... informational." "You better not use any of that knowledge on my sister, do you hear me?" "Ron! No, I would never do that to you!"

Still red in the face Harry climbed in the bed and fell asleep thinking about Ginny.


End file.
